magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatious Stardust
Background Ignatious (known to his closer comrades as 'Iggy') is a quiet Half-Elf, the son of a human nomadic merchant (Hedric) and daughter of an elven dancer (Ilena)who lived in a large settlement near San Pellegrino in the Saline Settlements. Iggy was always a quiet chap, and prefered to let other people to do the talking unless he felt he had something to contribute. His father had become fairly prosperous over the years through his trading pursuits as a merchant dealing mainly in fabrics and fashion. However, this came at a price which meant he was rarely at home. From an early age, Iggy spent most of his time surrounded by the dancers at his mother's academy where she taught the art of dance and movement to many a female from the surrounding settlements and beyond. Naturally, Iggy was indirectly trained with a natural grace from a very early age. Not only did he inherit his mother's light feet and agility but subconsciously picked up many of the steps and skills as he listened to his mother and her assistants as they were training students. In his sixth year, Iggy set up his 'base' within the rafters of the academy where he would hide and spend happy hours curled up with books with which he educated himself. Creeping about the rafters became an indispensible asset in his early teens when he would spend many happy hours watching the dancers in their dressing rooms. As he matured, his mother taught him her art and would assign him as dance partner to the students. His quiet and charming nature made him a favourite with them and he soon found himself with his own 'harem'. Things changed when his mother, Ilena, caught the wasting disease and within 3 months had withered away to a husk of what she had been and passed away in her sleep. Hedric, Iggy's father was heart broken, took to drink and spent even more time away with his merchant train. Ilena's assistant took over management of the school and all seemed well until her husband (Mal) began to take interest in the business. Things rapidly became worse as the dancers became objects of harrassment and abuse. Iggy had become increasingly frustrated seeing his mother's legacy crumbling before his eyes and things came to head when he found Mal attempting to rape one of te dancers. Leaping from the rafters with dagger in hand, Iggy leapt up on the large man and stabbed him in the back of his neck. Unfortunately, Mal was from a well connected family from a neighbouring settlement and were obviously not too happy about the events that had taken place. Iggy fled his home at the age of 23 and travelled to St Pellegrino where he spent time doing various odd jobs for merchants and inn keepers for the last two years. Statistics Traits & Feats 'Background & Racial Traits' *'Resilient:' Growing up in a poor neighborhood or in the unforgiving wilds often forced you to subsist on food and water from doubtful sources. You've built up your mettle as a result, and gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. *'Deft Dodger:' Growing up in a rough neighborhood or a dangerous environment has honed your senses. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. *'+2 to One Ability Score:' Half-elf characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium:' Half-elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Half-elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Additional Rules. *'Adaptability:' Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. *'Elf Blood:' Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. *'Elven Immunities:' Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Keen Senses:' Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *'Multitalented:' Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. See Classes for more information about favored classes. *'Languages:' Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Feats' *'Combat Reflexes' *'Weapon Finesse' *'Dodge' *'Mobility' *'Skill Focus: Stealth' *'Blind-Fight' Category:Playable Characters